


swallowing pride

by gummiguts69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom James Ironwood, Cum Vomit, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, Vomiting, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiguts69/pseuds/gummiguts69
Summary: turns out there's a gloryhole in the barracks
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	swallowing pride

it was schnee who brought the… issue to his attention first. she’d overheard from some of the new recruits that the soldiers were finding rather unsavory ways to entertain themselves in the barracks. while james was far from angry when he found out about some of the men sleeping together, this is more public, and frankly he can’t let it keep going. not to mention it’s an awful health hazard.

james waits until the barracks are empty for training and makes his way down to the B-hall bathroom. his plan is to wait in one of the stalls until one of the soldiers using this arrived and catch him off guard. he could make an example of the poor bastard and shut it down in the process, two birds with one stone. 

despite the awkwardness, james sits on the toilet like it’s a chair and waits, idly browsing the internet on his silenced scroll to pass the time. the--ahem-- _ hole _ cut into the wall next to him is incredibly distracting, however. he groans. if this fails, he’ll leave without a problem and shut it down in a less spectacular manner. 

it’s about half an hour before he decides to give it up and leave, before he hears heavy footsteps making their way to the bathroom. he waits, watching the shadow on the floor and listening closely to decide if he should let himself be known just yet. he can’t make out who it is by their shoes alone, though…

james can hear the soldier turn on the faucet and busy himself there, whistling a jaunty tune as he goes. after a few minutes, the stall door next to him swings open and then locks, but he doesn’t hear the shuffling sounds of fabric like he should. he watches the navy blue boots on the white tile, waiting.

then the soldier laughs. “what, first time?” he asks. james clams up almost immediately, though he isn’t sure why. “okay, well either you know what we use this bathroom for or not, but i’m gonna pretend you don’t and ask--” the soldier leans in close to the wall, his voice dropping to a husky tone that makes james squirm when he says, “--you suckin’ my dick, or am i suckin’ yours?”

it’s clover. holy shit, it’s clover. the cocky tone, that happy tune, the teasing. james’s face goes red with fury. or maybe embarrassment. “i--” he stops. clover might know his voice. he clears his throat and tries again. “i don’t know if--”

“you don’t have to be shy.” clover purrs. james can hear the zip of his pants from the other side of the wall. “that’s the best part about this: no one knows who it is.” he laughs, and james can hear his breath hitch for a moment. his face goes even redder, and he leans down to peek through the hole between them. he can’t see much, but it confirms his suspicions that clover is already stroking his cock. “you could be the general for all i know.” he laughs. “doubt that, though.”  _ lucky guess _ .

this is not happening. james had this planned out in his head entirely differently. even if someone’s dick was out, he had relished the idea of dragging some wet-behind-the-ears soldier out of the bathroom, watching his fellow officers’ faces pale as they realized what was happening. 

“...you can leave if you don’t wanna.” clover says, sounding a bit apprehensive for a minute.

“no!” james claps his hands over his mouth as he says it. he was hoping it would come out more commanding, but it just sounded like he was begging. he whines.

“okay, okay! first time jitters--i get it.” clover grunts and shifts on his side, and james watches an impressive length of dick slide through the hole. clover isn’t circumcised. he never thought he’d know that about one of his best men, but her they are. clover is also… quite lucky in every department here. his cock is thick, just barely able to fit past the gloryhole in the wall, twitching with excitement, and already dripping precum. “ _ so how ‘bout you just get down on your knees and do what daddy says _ .”

a moment to discuss james ironwood and his extensive prostheses. 

the accident which stole half of the good general’s body also took a good portion of important organs with it, including pieces of his digestive system, one of his kidneys, a lung, and his genitalia. everything was easily replaced, but it’s next to impossible to make a fully functioning cybernetic dick. instead, james’ equipment lives in his bedside drawer, more or less a living dildo that he can attach when necessary. it can’t cum, and the nerves are significantly dulled, but it makes him feel less incomplete. not to mention that without a good crank or two, he couldn’t survive this job sometimes. 

what that means is he doesn’t exactly have the ability to get a hard-on looking at clover’s immense cock, but the phantom sensations and the warmth encompassing his body is close enough.

he’s a bit shaky, but james does as he’s told, lowering himself to his knees in front of clover’s dick. he can’t really work around it, and it ends up resting against his cheek. it smells, not putrid, but definitely not clean. james must have made a noise, because clover chuckles and pulls back, thrusting against the wall to push his cock against james’ face. “yeah, my bad. just got back from training. but you don’t mind.” it isn’t a question. “can you say that? ‘i don’t mind, daddy.’ go on.”

fuck. he’s gonna have to deal with this later, he can feel it.

“i… i don’t mind…  _ d-daddy _ …” james can barely recognize his own voice like this, stuttering and embarrassed. the good news is that it means clover probably can’t recognize him either. for some reason, the realization makes james grin.

“good boy.” clover purrs. there’s a soft noise and james looks up, just barely able to see clover grabbing the top of the stall to steady himself. “now open up for me.”

james does just that. he starts slow, wrapping his lips around the head of clover’s dick, which earns him a frustrated, “you’re goin’ this slow already?  _ weak _ …” james’ brow furrows and he swallows--well, he swallows his pride and then pushes his head forward, pressing his lips against the cold wall between them. clover’s cock pushes against the back of his throat, making james gag for a second before he grounds himself and starts moving.

the dick in his mouth is frankly disgusting. he knows it’s not to an unacceptable level; clover has always been a man to keep himself well-groomed. but from the sour smell and the bitter taste, he can pretty easily guess he walked from hours of training straight to the bathroom. james can’t help but imagine, as his head bobs back and forth, that clover must be standing there covered in sweat. he wants to hear a drop or two of it hit the floor. just as his mind starts to wander to what the stench of clover’s pits might be, he overestimates himself and gags. badly. 

clover takes note apparently, especially when a bit of drool strings out of james’ mouth and onto the floor in his field of view, and starts to pull away and give him a breather. james strains and reaches under the stall, grabbing clover’s ankle to pull him back in. it draws a wonderful noise out of clover, and james feels a heat pooling in the back of his throat. as close as he is, he has no choice but to swallow, but it’s desperate. it brings tears to james’ eyes as he forces it past his gag reflex. 

suddenly, his eyes go cross and he retches against clover’s dick, his throat squeezing around the thickness buried there. clover gasps--”fuck!”--and shivers as he cums a second time at the sensation, completely oblivious to james trying to vomit up cum and swallow it all at once. when clover is finished, he steps back, freeing the poor general, who gasps for air and blinks away tears as drool and bile and cum drip from his swollen lips.

“shit… that was good.” clover breathes. james can see a bit of excess cum dripping onto the floor, and he smiles weakly at the sight of it. “not half bad for a first timer. you oughta come back sometime. i’ll pay ya back for that.”

james wants to answer with ‘i just might’ but when he tries to speak, he belches and splatters the wall with a bit more cum he didn’t realize was still caught in his throat. clover laughs, and james can hear him messing with something in his stall before a hand appears under the wall next to him, holding a length of toilet paper.

“don’t go dyin’ on me just yet. flatterer.” he chuckles as james takes the toilet paper. “how ‘bout you meet daddy here again next week? same time, same place. might even bring a couple friends along if you don’t mind.”

james catches his breath while he wipes his mouth and shakes his head. “n-no… i don’t mind.”

“what was that?”

“i.. don’t mind… daddy?”

“good boy.”

before either of them can speak up, james hears the upbeat voice of marrow call from the hall outside, “hey man, are you stuck in there or something? come on! me and you have perimeter duty!”

“yeah, lemme just wash my hands!” clover calls back. “‘till next time, sweetheart.” he adds, a bit quieter, before zipping up his pants and leaving the stall. he pauses to wash his hands as promised, and james is left alone.

maybe he won’t shut this down just yet.


End file.
